In the related art, distance measuring technology for measuring a distance to a target object by receiving reflection light of light emitted from a predetermined light source has been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a range image sensor for measuring a distance to a target object using a phase difference between a light projection time and a light reception time of intensity-modulated light.